Through The Rain
by PruCanFangirlPotter
Summary: Just a little short story I wrote... Matthew is being chased by something, something dangerous. He can't escape it. What could it be?


**Hey guys! So, um, yeah, I wrote this a while ago for my Creative Writing class, and I felt like posting it so... I posted it. Don't worry, the next chapter of The General and The Assassin will be up this weekend as usual, in case anyone was wondering.**

* * *

The boy's name was Matthew. It said so on his bright red backpack, which was dripping wet with rain. His longish, wavy blond hair was also soaked, and plastered to his face and over his eyes. He quickly swept it aside and tucked it behind his ear. He really needed to be able to see right now, because he was running, running away. Not from the rain, no, he loved the rain. He was running from something else.

A monster.

He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it had been following him everywhere. He had seen it outside his window last night, yet again when he was walking down the hallway at school, and numerous other times. Those times when he saw it didn't scare him nearly as much as when he thought about all the times it could've been there and he _hadn't _seen it.

He didn't know exactly what it looked like; he never actually saw all of it. All he saw were flashes- bits of red, swooshes of black, gleams of silver. He was growing terrified. He had been trying to stay in public places with lots of people, or at home with his brother, Alfred, or his parents, and all the doors and windows locked.

But today he had been stuck in detention because of Alfred's stupidity. Alfred had decided to play a stupid prank on a senior, Matthias, and had subsequently gotten into a fight with him. A teacher had heard about it and accosted Matthew in the hallway, thinking he was Alfred. He'd been dragged to detention, the teacher ignoring Matthew's protests that he wasn't Alfred, but Alfred's twin brother.

Of course, since Matthew was so quiet he was practically invisible, the teacher had never heard of Alfred having a brother, and so Matthew had spent the afternoon in detention, wondering why no one knew he existed. Upon being released from his prison, Matthew had gathered his things and left, only then noticing the dark rain clouds and distinct lack of people, as everyone had gone home by then. Then the sky had erupted, pouring down rain in buckets.

That's when he saw it again, the monster, and started running. He turned down a street and stopped abruptly. Where was he? With his panic and the rain, he'd somehow gotten lost. He should go back before he got even more lost, he'd rather be chased by a monster in his own neighbourhood than in a part of town he'd never been before.

He would go back the way he came and retrace his footsteps. That's what his father had always told him to do when he was lost. It seemed as good a plan as any, right now.

He turned around to do so, and-

BAM.

He found himself on the ground, holding his head. He wondered what he'd hit. It seemed solid and strong, like a wall, but it was warm, and he was standing in the middle of the street. There were no buildings that close by. He stood up slowly, still clutching his head, and swished his hair aside again once he'd straightened. He looked up and gasped.

It was the monster.

Crimson, gleaming eyes, silvery hair in spikes surrounding his head, pale skin like winter's breath, razor sharp teeth in a smirk that radiated dangerous, mischievous malice. He was tall, black leather jacket spiked with silver studs, and his black skinny jeans ripped and torn. His whole appearance exuded the air of "Don't mess with me".

He looked at Matthew with all his haunting, terrifying, powerful malicious intent as though he was staring into his soul, and took a step forward.

And then that mouth full of daggers opened, and said:

"Hello there, little Birdie."

Matthew screamed.

* * *

**Yeah, I hope you guys liked it. ^.^ I might continue this sometime in the future, but it was originally a stand alone piece, so... yeah. If I do continue it, it won't be very soon, cause I have enough to do with school, and The General and The Assassin, and then I'm gonna write the sequel, so if you want a next chapter of this, sorry for the wait. If you really do want me to continue this though, tell me so I know if people want it or not. Hope you liked it!**

**~Potter-chan**


End file.
